


No Mistake

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on the prompt: <i>one night stand and falling pregnant au</i>. THEREFORE, CONTAINS MPREG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mistake

-

Shoutaro's eyes almost pop out of his head when the boy he'd fallen into bed with after a party just over a month ago walks into the Narumi Detective Agency. _Fate?_ He'd been hoping against hope that he'd see the boy again. Partly to learn his full name - Philip was clearly a nickname, all of Shoutaro's heightened detective instincts tell him so. But mostly because Shoutaro had wanted to see him again _just because_. It had been great sex, but well, Shoutaro had felt a spark between them. He isn't a casual relationships sort of guy, and the one night stand had been a mistake. A mistake in that he hadn't gotten to be around Philip again afterwards! 

He's smiling like an idiot, he knows it, but Philip smiles back at him cheerfully.

"Hidari Shoutaro," he says. "I knew I was in the right place. The Narumi Detective Agency." He glances around in satisfaction.

"You're here to see me?" Shoutaro squeaks out. _No, don't be so hasty!_ "I mean, you have a job for us?" 

"Of a sort," Philip nods. "Not your typical job-"

"I can handle anything," Shoutaro says confidently, folding his arms across his puffed out chest. "I specialise in atypical, unusual, special..." 

"Oh, well," Philip bites his bottom lip to hold in his smile and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a stick. A thin, white stick that when Shoutaro peers closer he can see has a plus sign on it. "I'm Sonozaki Raito, and I'm carrying your child, Shoutaro."

_This is the least-casual casual relationship I, or anyone, has ever had_ , Shoutaro thinks to himself in dawning realisation as he sinks down in the safety of the nearest armchair. 

-


End file.
